


Senshi & Shitennou Drabbles

by Ggunsailor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Coffee, Even though Halloween was last week, F/M, Lot of fluff, Plot What Plot, Pumkpin Carving, Tea, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Possibly the beginning of a series. Thanks to the gang at the SS Bang!





	1. Chapter 1

How did I get roped into this?  
The next time Minako decides to say she needs an escort, I’m going to keep my mouth shut.  
But here we are, trudging along and looking for pumpkins to carve.  
Carving pumpkins. I never thought I’d be doing this.  
“Hey, what about that one?” Minako races forward and picks up a rather impressive looking specimen.  
I study it, thinking about what I had found in the literature the night before (thank you, internet). “Hmm…we need a green stem,” I say, noting the brown color. “Green stem means it will last longer.”  
The Senshi of Love pouts. “But it’s got character!”  
I raise an eyebrow. “Character? It’s an orange squash, how can it have character?”  
“Yep!” She holds it up to her face and makes a face. “Blah! See?”  
I can’t help but grin. “Well, when you put it that way…”  
“Hey be glad we’re not looking for pie pumpkins.”  
\--------  
We’ve finally picked ours, paid for them and headed back to the apartment I share with the others. Thankfully they’re out themselves; otherwise I would have killed Zoicite if he’d made even one crack.  
We set up in the kitchen placing newspapers and a large bowl—“to catch the guts”, Mina informs me.  
I sit down and pick up the knife. “All right, miss virtuoso of pumpkin carving, where do we start?”  
She takes the knife out of my hand. “First, we have to draw the design, Kunzite. Then we carve.”  
I pick up the marker. “Not exactly good at drawing.”  
“You don’t have to be, just have fun with it. You definitely don’t have it enough.”  
I arch my eyebrows. “Excuse me, but I do have fun.”  
“Oh, yeah, name one fun thing you do.”  
“…I got nothing. Should I do a ghost?”  
After a bit of work, I manage to draw a screaming face, while Minako draws…  
“Is that Artemis?”  
“What? No, it’s a witch! At least, it was. Does it look like Artemis?”  
I chuckle. “A little.”  
“Ah, might as well go for it.”  
Soon, the templates for our faces are done. Minako hands me back the knife. “Now we can carve.”  
I gleefully set to work, carving and carving until I have the guts out, then I begin to work on the face.  
My hands are soon covered in orange goop and seeds and at point I flick a bit of it at Minako. She playfully shrieks, and then sends it back at me. But that’s all the gut-slinging we do.  
Finally, we’re finished. I set down my knife, wipe my hands clean with a towel, and study my creation. Well. It looks pretty good for my first jack o lantern.  
I look over at Minako, who looks just as satisfied as I do.  
“You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.” She says, wriggling her eyebrows a bit.  
I turn my screaming squash to face her. “What’s the verdict?”  
She nods. “Hey. Pretty good for your first try, Kunzite.” She then turns hers.  
I burst out laughing at the sight of Artemis, crescent moon and all, winking at me. “Bravo! You are a true artiste.”  
She grins, then gets up from her chair, crosses over and plops herself into my lap. “Do I get a kiss as my reward?”  
“Of course.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two? Part Two.

The barista has seen them before.  
Usually they come in together about the same time—the cooking school and the library get out about then—and here they come: the tall gentleman with the long flowing auburn hair and the young bluenette. They’re definitely boyfriend and girlfriend; they can tell by how sometimes while they’re in line the guy will lean down and kiss the girl on the cheek. The girl will turn red, but lean closer to him.  
They order different drinks—she a cold raspberry mocha with an extra espresso shot and he a strongly brewed Earl Grey tea with two packets of sugar. They’ll take their drinks over to the big sofa, and there they’ll sit until they finish them, and then walk out hand in hand.  
The girl’s name is Ami, and the man’s name is Nephrite.  
Today, the PSL just launched, and the place is jam packed. The line is almost out the door.  
The barista sets aside two Grande PSLS.  
The day ticks by, and then in come Ami and Nephrite, braving the blowing wind that’s suddenly kicked up outside.  
They belly up to the counter, and with a grin the barista holds out the Grande drinks. “Here ya go. On the house.”  
Nephrite blanches. “Are you sure?”  
They nod. “Absolutely. I heard Ami saying the other day that you two usually miss the first day. My manager was cool with it.”  
They take them, offering thanks. Both leave a generous tip in the jar and the barista grins, watching them walk out.  
Outside the store, Ami takes a sip and shivers delightfully. Nephrite can’t help but chuckle. “That good, huh?”  
“Yeah, they are...” she lifts herself up on tiptoe “…but they’re even better with you.”  
The kiss they share is just as sweet as anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will there be more? We shall see.  
> Come say hi at ggungabyfish.tumblr.com!


	3. Chapter 3

Kunzite wipes his forehead as he finishes the form in front of him.

"Done," he says as he stands up. He walks to the kitchen, his sock feet making no noise.

He opens the cabinet and pulls out the mug. It's white and there's a chip on the handle, but there's a painted smile on the front.

He smiles to himself as he studies it. Then he puts it down and takes the kettle from the stove. Filling it with water, he sets it on the burner and turns on the flame, setting the timer.

There's a tug on his shirt and he looks down to see Tsuo looking up at him.

"Hey, little man." He picks him up. "What's going on?"

"Milk."

"Ah, you want milk. Okay," he opens the cabinet again, "you want it in your green cup?"

The four-year old nods. He hasn't got far in his words yet but Ami has assured him that he'll get there in his own time.

After the water is boiled and such, both sit at the kitchen table sipping their beverages.

"Hey, there's my two favorite men." In walks Minako, looking tired from meetings all day.

Tsuo scrambles down from his chair and throws himself into his mother's embrace. "Mama!"

"Hey, buddy!" She swoops him up into a hug. "Whatcha doing?"

"Tea with Daddy."

"So I see." She looks over at her husband. "Long day?"

He nods getting up. "Oolong tea?"

"Please."


End file.
